


100 Things #66 (Archer)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [66]
Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #66 (Archer)

Ferlin, West Virgina was as far from the center of sophistication and culture as you could get, but E.Z. Ponder kind of liked it that way. His position as the sheriff and an elder in the church gave him enough power that people, including his wife, looked the other way when it came to his nocturnal doings. Not that he had been doing a lot of doings lately what with his doings friend having run off to the big city last year. Fortunately, there had been that dust up with Randy Gillette because it had brought his brother Ray running back in a rare show of family unity. E.Z. had taken care of that mess and managed to mend some fences which was all good. Now, two months later, Ray had business in the next town over and they were meeting for dinner tonight to talk over old times. And, if E.Z. had any say in things, there would be some serious doings not long after dessert was finished.


End file.
